


To Battle!...If I can Find My Weapons and Armor

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Had to be done, I really had to do this, you'll laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As a battle starts in the city, Kassandra can't find her armor.





	To Battle!...If I can Find My Weapons and Armor

Kassandra stared into the starry night from her house and mused in the various affairs she'd have to attend tomorrow to get everything ready for her brother's arrival, and once again felt a great pride in building her home at the top of a hill overlooking the city, when suddenly a sound caught her attention. Looking down to the horizon from where she sat, Kassandra could see red lights in the horizon and was suddenly intrigued given that the sun had set quite a while ago.

Kassandra rushed to the nearest window and, looking down towards the city, she saw ships attacking the city below and catapults launching their fiery projectiles to the defenders; Kassandra sprang away from the window and went to the room where she kept her armor and weapons, only to find nothing but a candle that dimly lit the room. She ran around and looked in the other rooms of the house but could not find her weapons, thus she decided to ask the person who should know where they were given she was the only other in the house.

"Honey?" Kassandra called out to Kyra as she went outside the house to check, just in case Kyra had decided to take her stuff outside in another bizarre thought process of hers.

"What?" Kyra's voice from inside the house sounded faint from where Kassandra stood but it was still audible.

"Where's my armor?" Kassandra went back inside the house to double-check where she usually left them, just in case the Gods had played a small joke on her the first time she checked.

"What?" Kyra asked from where she was in the house and Kassandra raised her voice loud enough to be heard in the city

"Where...is...my armor?" Kassandra said slowly and as an afterthought added "And my weapons!"

"I, uh-" Kyra's voice was barely in Kassandra's mind as she rushed once more towards the window, to see as the sailors landed in the beaches and started to attack the city. "Put it away."

A massive explosion lit up the night sky as a catapult hit its wooden target and it caught fire within seconds and Kassandra's need to find her things and go to battle only grew worse.

"Where?" Kassandra called out as she triple-checked every room in the house.

"Why do you need to know?" Kyra called out, her voice very loud now and Kassandra grew exasperated at the fact she hadn't noticed Kyra moving her combat gear from where she had left it.

"I need it!" Kassandra grew so desperate she started to move the furniture to see if Kyra had hidden it somewhere behind or inside them somehow.

"Uh-uh!" Kyra tutted from where she was in the house, her voice loud yet far from where Kassandra stood "Don't you think about running off to do some glorious-look-at-me battle. You are not leaving me here to get everything ready for when your brother arrives!"

"The city is in danger!" Kassandra yelled as she tried to reason with Kyra and started to look around, trying to think where Kyra could possibly have placed her shield. If she could find her shield, she could kill the first soldier to cross her path with it and take it from there.

"My sleep's in danger!" Kyra said, her voice not beginning to show outrage at the thought that Kassandra was going to leave her here to deal with the preparations that weren't even halfway ready.

"You tell me where my armor and weapons are, woman!" Kassandra said as she grew desperate at the whole situation. Every moment that passed was vital and she needed to find her gear "We are talking about the greater good!"

"'Greater good?'" Kyra said, the echo in the house carrying the astonishment in her voice around the house "I am your wife! I'm the greatest 'good' you are ever gonna get!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
